The demon within the boy
by Blaze the demon
Summary: Blaze and Michiell strike back aginst the Lyoko group. Can they hadel it?
1. The Begining

**THE DEMON WITHIN THE BOY**  
Chapter 1:

the beginning

**Disclaimer:** some of theses ideas are from everyone who made code lyoko, Inuasha, just a little bit of the incredible hulk, and any other thing that I can't think of. not me.  
Clammier. Blaze is mine. and the hole in the park. The black demons are my friend's idea. (you'll find out about that later)

One day, at Kadic Academy Boarding School, a new border moved in. He was usually in a world of own, moving to the beat own drum and such. He had some secrets that he couldn't control... literally.

He was a guieous when it came to mechanics. For example, another student's (his name was Jeremy) lap top suddenly crashed. Jeremy ,of course, started to complain, but then Blaze asked if he could see it. He started to look at the computer, and began taking it apart, like he wanted to destroy it. Jeremy stared at him, mouth opened wide, hoping Blaze wasn't going to give it back to him in pieces. But his mouth opened wider when Blaze handed it back to him, completely reassembled, with all of the files he was working on still there.

Blaze didn't have any friends, and was very quiet. Sissy ,another border, decided to play a trick on him with her two friends. Why? I don't know...probably because she's evil. I mean all that Sissy does is annoy a 'gang' of students named Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Aileta, and the person who's laptop broke , Jeremy. Why does she do it? Because she had a crush on Ulrich. But she does have has two little friends that are just like little puppets. They don't have a mind of their own, and they go along with whatever Sissy says. Any ways... ah yes, the prank.

There is a huge hole in the middle of a abandoned construction site. They where going to build a apartment complex but a exploration sit couldn't get to the bottom of the hole so they just gave up put a sighn in front of th hole that said danger hole and that was that. Blaze always takes a walk through the place, and always passes that hole. (This information was uncovered by a week of spying/stalking by Sissy and friends.) This is where Sissy and friends thought that they could scare blaze. Their big plan was to pretend to dress as ghosts, hide behind a giant rusty old crane, and scare Blaze . Why there? well Blaze was always there and there was always a chance that if you got into conversation about the hole a gost story was involved. The objective of the ghost was to drag Blaze down to the dark pit of the hole. Well really they thought they would just make him scream and run away really fast instead of actually running at him so he wouldn't fall in to the hole.

"Here comes Blaze,"said Sissy. Then Sissy and her friends got on their costumes. They had some very convincing costumes. And went to hide behind the giant rusty old crane.  
"You will go into to hole," said the three in a ghostly voice, jumping out of the bushes as Blaze passed by. They starteled Blaze so much that stumbled backwards. He did stumbled so far back that he fell into the hole.

Sissy and friends ran to the hole and, open mouthed, watched as he disappeared. Then they ran to tell the principal.

What know one knew was the hole was connected straight to Lyoko.

Oh yeah. If you all realized my story wasn't faithful to the TV show. I missed every thing but Sissy for some odd reason typing on the super computer and no one stopping her just watching. WHY? Of the second season that's all I saw and my friend and cousin who tried to explain it are very bad at explaining so could someone give me the most important details of season 2. Later.


	2. The Demon

Sorry last time I messed up the disclaimer it was for this and the first because they used to be 1 so it still applies. Any way next chapter I'll give the narrator more power and sarcasm. It'll even have an opinon.  
"Who Are You!" Xana demanded.  
"I am Blaze," said Blaze, bluntly.  
"How did you get here," Xana said in a much comer voice.  
"Just... where is here?" countered Blaze. "This is my home," said Xana . They talked for what seemed like hours but while the talking continued Xana was playing a very dirty trick. One of the oldest and meanest in the book and that was manipulating. The kind where the person is all alone not a friend in the world and the villain steps in and makes it seem like there your friend when all along your just a pawn in a game of chess. (chess metaphors yeahhhhhhhhh) and you either realize it to late or not at all. You either find out or die when you are sacrificed to win the game. "I'm still very sorry for intruding, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" asked Blaze.  
"Well... There is one thing that you can do, people have been attacking me. said Xana. "What! What kind of savages are they!?" said Blaze. "if you will help me I'll...," before Xana said another word Blaze said "I will!" " I have to tell you, they have powers" said Xana. so I will give you some of your own but, unlike my nemesis's powers, you can use your power in your world and mine,"said Xana. "Your world?" asked Blaze. "Yes you are in a different world, now you shall get your power?" Blaze was about to ask something about the powers, but Xana had started to do something already. The green platform moved under Blaze and a bright green light flashed around Blaze from he platform, his body turned black. and giant demon wings sprouted right out of his back! He got stronger, much faster, he could shoot fire and ice out of both hands. Blaze suddenly had no ears, eyes, or mouth although he could still talk, his face was like a black mask but with no facial things on it except with the sigh of Xana in the middle. He had a giant sword, like a broad sword of the middle ages, but at the top it was diagonally cut, so it looked a samurai sword, the giant sword was as big as a door up word if you stuck it in the ground, as wide as a small TV, and as thick as a man's balled up fist. His skin turned charcoal black and he grew claws. All these are characteristics of a demon.  
"Now you have the powers to fly with your new wings. You can shoot fire and ice from you hands, besides being stronger and faster, you have regenerating powers so when you get hit you heal. But hear this ,  
should you get hit on that sign on your forehead your regenerating powers will focus only on that. I have put a ghost like power in your mind I can contact you with telepathic powers, you get here by falling in the hole and exit by going out exactly where you came in so you must remember exactly where you came in, but remember what I said about you regenerating power, don't get hit there, because unlike my foes I do not have the power to give you life points that if you are battle scared enough you ,as its called, devitalize and go back to your world. So if you die in my world... you die for good. Now go". Blaze felt his wings moving by them self back out of the hole before he could let Xana know he already had powers, except... there was a catch. See, these powers come on when he gets angry and when the powers do turn on he will turn in to a demon, like Xana made him, but ten times worse. His eyes turn big and red eyes, skin was still the same color is the same, he was the same height unlike the large demon Xana made him, his hair grew long and white, his teeth grow sharp, and he had red claws. But the thing tem times worse about it... he can show mercy his unlike normal form. now I know that all of you vocabulary people that say no that's not can its may. well wrong smart... people. He loses all control and kills everything that gets in front of him. So it was a bad thing that when he got back to the school he began to get bullied (because he's the new kid ext.) He was pushed and shoved and called names, and things like that. In fact, this very demon power was activating. He was thrown into a dark corner. "big mistake," Blaze thought to himself. Then the bully heard growls, like a dog coming from where Blaze was, and saw two large eyes "Is that a puppy?" asked the guy. He soon got an answer when the eyes turned red and out popped a big creature with red eyes, long white hair, and claws and razor sharp teeth. Then the kid ran screaming. He went on a rampage. He clawed at things, chased after the boy who screamed louder and ran down a hall way. Blaze didn't know the hallways very well so he lost the kid when he turned a corner and went into a random room. He busted into Jeremy's room. Jeremy was stunned, and didn't know what to do. Blaze ran towards the computer, but when when he was finally about to rip the computer to shreds because of the lights when a miracle happened for Jeremy. Blaze felt his rage diminishing so he knew his demon powers would soon wear off because he started to get control. He ran to the forest, so he could 'change' into his human self alone. When he was sure it was okay to come back as in when his powers where almost gone. He ran to his room and went to bed. he kind of went to sleep but because of his demon powers he passed out instead of going to bed. then the principal went to is room. "Are you sure Sissy, he's right there" said the principal. Sissy was very confused. when he goes in to demon mode he can't remember anything after word and his head hurts a lot. 


	3. New students

DEMON WITHIN THE BOY

2 foreign students

disclaimer. some of these ideas are from code lyoko, Inuyasha ,just a little bit of the incredible hulk, George of the jungle the narrator thing, some random TV show I saw when there was nothing else on, and any thing or one else that I might be forgetting. 

this is actually important!!!!!!!

readers... if I have any. I'm going to start a creative narrator. there fore the narrator can do anything from tell the story talk to the characters and drop a bunch of bananas on a character. But I'll weaken the narrator later in the story just to make it sarcastic and have only some of it's power. Also some of the new characters are my friends and won't have as much detail as the others because they didn't want to say the detail I made them forgot and I'm just doing what I remember.

"Well this is exiting," said Ulrich in a board voice.

well the really exciting thing is that they are waiting for the.

"who did you," ODD DON'T INTERRUPT ME!!!! "sorry... wait what can you do to me,". what can I do to you well THEN A ... SACK OF POTATOES HIT ODD IN THE FACE. "owe,"now where was I oh yes. now new foreign exchange students they will guide.

"so I got some guy named Blade," said some random girl.

"ok then who is she? any ways I got some guy named Luke," said Jeremy

"I got some guy named Absol," said Ulrich

"I got some guy named...huh dear Odd sory your exchange student died so there will be no one for you to show around," said Odd. Then over away from then right next to them was Blaze.

"I got some girl named Michelle" thought Blaze. "But what's with Xana... Why did he want me to sign up so bad?"

FLASH BACK...

"There are going to be a foreign exchange student program at your school. I want you to sign up and guided a foreign student around," said xana to Blaze in his head.

"Any thing else?" asked Blaze.

"Yes at that old abandoned factory go to the elevator on the bottom floor you'll find a wire tunnel. Now I know you like to rip mechanical things apart and reconstruct them but don't there'll be a bit of wires jutting out from the wall that means there's a teleport watch there,"

PRESENT...

sure enough there it was thought Blaze. oh another case of evil.

"HUH!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GHOST!!!!!" screamed Blaze. Shut up I'm a narrator uhhhh why did I ever leave wait I'm not going to talk about my old job.

Then the bus pulled in followed by a beat up van. Then a Girl came out of the bus. It was Michel so he went to her.

"Michelle?" Blazed asked.

"yes," Michelle said. "Blaze?"

"yes," said Blaze. then they all for introduced. So lets fallow Blaze for awhile and to get every one else's story there all going to meet up later so when they do I'll start the next person. this will reoccur in the story so everyone is kept in track.

"how come I'm not first?" said Odd. because. "well?". I don't know bye...Oh wait yes I do you have no one to show around Odd. but before we fallow every one we do the basics everyone splits up then the show the foreigners around. but the seem most important spot is the office. that's where you get your room number.

"so how do you like school?" said Blaze.

"It's very nice," said Michelle. OK now its time for my character decrption so first I'm thinking this so Blaze and Michelle can't here me. now where was... oh yeah well I'm explaining Michelle. not Blaze you want blazes description read the first one so Michelle is the same age relay everyone's but Blade how is sixteen and have drivers license. now black long hair about shoulder blade length, blue eyes, very nice oh no wait that's my opinion, like Blaze everyone has there own talents she very logical as in has a sense in like Blazes mechanics knows different types of machinery knows all types of facts about well how if you position your self just right and something is thrown directly at you like a rock and you jump out of the way it will hit what every you where in front of strait on like that, and well has other talents that well you'll see later any way back to talking.

"so where are you from any way?" said Blaze

"Ohio," said Michelle.

"that's close to were I lived. OK so you wana go find your dorm and meet me back here in a half a hour or so?" said Blaze

"sure," said Michelle le.

SO let's see what happens. Michelle le was walking down the hall to her eventual dorm when she thought.

"Hey shouldn't there be someone how thinks there all that or something just to hide a soft side that is actually has the possibility of getting people to like her but fails by not noticing." speaking of witch Sissy walks by and sneezes. (It aperntly means someone is talking about you or something about you.)

"someone's talking about me,"she said.

"What? You actually believe that old superstition?"

"Well yeah." (I think I remember Sissy is very superstitions.) Then Michelle got to her room.

"Hmm this is it aperntly no room mate oh well." any ways so that's all done and we are back. its someone else's turn lets see I pick

"me meeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" said why am I telling you its obviously Odd. let seeeeee I pick Absol. He wasn't with Ulrich. He was talking a walk in the park. He then spotted a crow and the crow bonked him on the nose.

"Hey!" Said Absol. The crow flew low and ran after it. Right when he almost got it he got caught in a hunters net. The crow went to the hunters net and started to poke at it. "Oh so your helping me now," said Absol. The crow shock its head as if saying no. As soon as the net broke rolled down a hill and landed in to a cave with a prehistoric beast. "What in the!" said Absol until the beast hit him with his tail and he went flying. Then the cave disappeared and the beast turned back to what it was... a pizza slice. Crow return. Haha 2 down 10 to go.

(BTD: Okay that's enough you can only be sarcastic know Narrator: fine you never let me have any fun BTD: also descriptions are to difficult now that there not my characters any more so I'll just have my friends read it and fill in the blanks. But what I remember I'll out in witch isn't much.) so now Luke. Luke was in a air shaft and looked down.

"UP the principals gone." He jumps in and locks th door and goes over to th P.A. system. (I thinks that what it's called) he takes out a square box with a speaker on one side and a small hole on the other it was smaller then his hands. "Good thing I find this in an open room I can sound just like the principal." He remembers walking into Jeremy's room and finding it. He turned on the loud speaker and said in the principal voices. "The school board is useless and I'm a crazy serial killer so all you dorm people lock your doors it's more fun that way." He quickly turned off the P.A., un locked the door, and jumped back in th shaft before the principal got back. He also put back the voice changer. Now Kyle, Violet, and Colin. A guy came into school and a girl right behind him.

"Hi" she said.

"Are you Violet?"he asked.

"Yes I'm supposed to be showing you around,"

"are you a cheerleader?"

"Yeah what gave it away the uniform?"

"Don't backsas me young lady!" Kyle said.

"Heh...bout at the most you're a year older then me? Ugh fine whatever your firs class is over there," When they got in there the teacher said.

"Hello I'm Mr. Smokesomepot."

".WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT!" said Kyle laughing.

"DO I need to get the principal down her?"

"I Guess so." When the principal got there he said.

"I'll let you of with a warning this time but don't let it happen again."

"Sure," said Kyle.

"Just don't get into any more trouble today kay? In second thought I'm not taking my eyes off you," said Violet when the principal left. Suddenly the fire alarm went off. "Did you just pull the alarm?" asked Violet.

"Maby," Kyle said with his hand on the alarm lever. The principal came back.

"That is it young man!! YOU"R..." was what the principal was going to say when Suddenly Luke's anoucment came on."WHAT THE. I'll deal with you later stay right there."

"Of course." said Kyle. When the principal left he walked off and said "See ya later." When he was walking he saw a person in coming in on his motor cycle shrugged and went inside a random van. He happened to be Colin the gym teacher and when he was there and Jim was he said.

"You got a...Promotion go talk o principal ." When he left Odd said.

"Did he rely get a promotion?"

"No he got a demotion. Now road call." he went down the list until he got to Kyle. 1 interesting thing was 1 person was named Shuger high guy. Well his real name was Steve but Luke dared him to fill up a cofe mug with sugar put in cofe and drink it. He did and got $8 but they where out of cofe so he was out of cofe."Kyle. Kyle. KYLE. WHERE IS KYLE!!"

"I saw him go in his van" said Sugar High Guy.

"Don't move" said Colin and he went to Kyle's Van. He had 4 TVS and a CD player up to max volume.

"KYLE WHY AREN'T YOU IN GYM CLASS!?" no reaction e got out a fire cracker, out it in his hair, lit it, and ran. It blew up.

"What was that!" said Kyle.

"Good you can hear me now get to gym NOW!"

SO lets review. Kyle is a 16 year old how has a beat up on the out side van from the 70's not on the inside and doesn't rely care about school. Violet is a cheerleader the age of 15. When not in a cheer leading outfit with school colers she wares a whit T shirt and blue jeans. Colin is a gym teacher Don't know the age but enough to teach gym. He has a motorcycle and if you aren't at gym you better have a good reason. What of jim you ask...:)

"JANITOR!" jim Screamed.

"Well you have had a lot of stress and seem to have made up very strange stories of that group of kids."

"Well they are planing something."

JIM. Become JANITOR or be fired pick." said the principal very stern.

"Yes sir."

When Blaze and Michelle saw each other after she found her dorm Violet who couldn't find Blade was right behind them. Blaze decided it was safe to show the watch to Michelle.

"It aperntly lets you go where ever you want." He said.

"Oh let me try I have some where to go." said Violet.

"Oh us to," said Luke coming with every one behind him except Absol.

"Wait Ulrich you can't go without Absol." said Yumi. Suddenly he fell from the sky. Wow he got some distance. ""Oh well then lets go."

So they went and when Violet turned it on hey where at some random building. Suddenly someone maby the owner came out.

"Welcome pleas come this way and sign the guest list." He said. They did and he looked at it. "Hmm so they've returned." He said under his berth. "Okay now that that part of business is over lets go." He said and they came to conveyor belts.

"Umm what are we doing?"

"You know now get on." they did and he went over to a computer. Some of the party can change into a form, anther section have nothing, and 2 pf them have other powers heal and a demon. That's not impressed." he sat at a computer we'll will give..." he looks at the list. "The very special fire." Suddenly Sugar High Guy burst in. He hit enter repeatedly. "What are you doing?!" He grabbed Sugar High Guy and threw him on the conveyor belt. "Well he will be called Sugar High Guy. It looks like he gave Blaze to add to the fire I gave him, dark, light, control, and focus. Ugh what ever. Lets see for...mechel let's see th archer. For the form people we'll give them control. For that crazy wakado Sugar High Guy. Teliportation with warp portals but only to where he's been before. For...Kyle a big sword and the power to turn everything dark so only he can see. For...huh." the computer starts to beep."Hmm error this could be bad. Oh it's already over. Well lets see the damage is new powers could pop up. It gave...Violet a copy of...Odds form but pink and more cat like with out faces on the sleeves and a dog in the middle. She also got the powers of a black mage. Oh crap it gave Luke the demon we WHERE suppose to keep trapped oh well. Well just give him control to. So well give...ABsol the power to control wind... Jemmy to control water. Last...Colin gets 2 big guns that could kill vampires. Lastly all of them get strength on an unimaginable level. Now to see them." there where pods where they where suppose to come out. First Blaze.

"That was rely cramped!" he said in his regular uniform. Suddenly a exact copy of him came out put he was wearing what blaze was in black.

"Yeah." then a red one and a yellow one. They also said yeah, then one more yeah was a rainbow one. Then a voice came from out of the pod.

"If you say "Yeah" 1 more time I'll rip your heads off." The voice said yeah funny and sounded absoulutly nothing like Blaze. When he popped out he was the demon but with blue eyes.

"Ahh it's the demon!" said the Blazes/

"Oh shut up. The only time I go on a killing spree is when your angry. Jeez."

"Wait you look familiar." said the owner.

"Singekoo Blaze. Kinda weird I got the guy how has my last name for his first name and vice versa." Then another pod opened and out popped the lyoko people with there lyoko forms next to them. Then a pod that was being beat up from the inside out pooped 3 Violets 1 was normal 1 was odds suit but as described before more cat like no cat faces on the sleeves and no dog in the middle 1 was in a black mage out fit. All but 1 pod opened and it was everyone with there new powers as clones next to them.

"Oh this will ware off and there will only be the original with all the powers inside." Suddenly Singekoo sniffed th air. He walked over to the un opened pod and sniffed.

"What's he doing"said the Kyle's.

"Well Singekoo a dog demon so I think he smells something oh yeah someone's still n there I forgot." he opened it.

"So it is you...I'LL KILL YOU!!!" yelled Singekoo. Suddenly all the Blazes grabbed Singekoo arms and held him back. The pods shot out smoke when they open and it was Luke and a entirely different person how was also a demon."You. You hire me as your body guarded cus your "Framed" for killing the emperor then you get me thrown in the living jail cell over here, and there, and there." he said as he tilted his head tword the Blazes.

"Look I'm sory and I was framed!" said the demon. Singekoo stopped thrashing.

"Fine just give me What you ow me and we can live in peace. The demon looked at his feet like he didn't want to look at Singekoo like a 4 year old how messed up. "You lost my pay?"

"I never had it in the first place. Singekoo thrashed out of the blazes hold and lunged at the demon. Right before he hit his neck all the clones turned on to different colored lights and went to the right people.

"Wow," the owner said and turned to Luke. "Your demons rely lucky."

"What my demon was almost double his size he would have been flattened."

"NIEV LITTLE TWIT!!!!! you have no idea who that was do you? Fine only he can tell you." The owner explained there powers. The only thing that was left to explain was to mechel.

"Like everyone else you can turn on and off you form try it." it took her more effort then every on else but she did. She had a bow and arow thing I thinks it a quiver and a uniform like Links blue one.

"Maby the healing ability is messing with it. Hmm I was pretty surprised you already had a pretty practical power go figure. Oh and Blaze I think the form of yours I for got isn't rely a form it's a suit and if you can figure a way to get it out like it was perminatly like it was anyone an use and alter it. Blaze remembered and aura that was just 1s and 0s went on him that must of been Xana's giant black demon. "So thanks for stopping by come again,"said the owner while he led them to the exit.

"Now that that's cleared up I only have 1 question... how did you know about this Violet?"

"Oh about having some where to go I didn't I'm just curios and nosey." everyone stared at her.

"Lt's just go home." said Jemmy. So they did. They all went to there3 house, dorms, or vans. But while B:aze was walking back something growled at him from behind a bush. Sudely a voice sounded in his head. You know

"I speak the language of that oh it's a dogy get it get it,"it was Singekoo. Suddenly a standard snazure jumped out and took down Blaze with teeth over ly big.

"Oh it's a demon let me try." Suddenly Blaze tuned into singekoo and singekoo put his hand on the dog retracted his claws and scratch behind its ears. The teeth grew back to the correct size. "Good boy,"SIngekoo said.

"How do you know?" asked Blaze inside his head.

"I'm a dog demon. I speak dog he told me. I talk to him. Lastly can we keep him PLEAS PLEAS PLEAS PLEAS PLEAS PLEAS

PLEAS PLEAS PLEAS?"

"Okay What do you wana call him."

"I Don't know but he says his names Max."

Fine we'll keep him. Later when Blaze turned back to himself brought Max back to his dorm and went to bed he was in this giant blackness. But his power clone things and his suit and Singekoo where there. There was also 2 random doors.

" this is WHERE we stay you'll and everyone else who got there

powers today will be having this when they sleep any how one doors a way to aoutmaticly wake up and they other ones one with all you relations knowledge in books even you own and some are still being written." said dark.

Sory for the long wait as you know Violet, Kyle, Colin, Absol, Luke, that's about it aren't my characters there my friends and they had all of impute so it took a long time. Thanks for reading. I know it was very choppy so for a summery new character how got powers and Blaze got a dog done.Also for those people who like romance I'll try to put it in a few chapters but it won't be very good. Also there's a new story I have that no one is reading so if you could go to my profle ad check it out. bye.

Blaze The Demon


	4. lots of stuff

Here we are with a chapter of romance and a look into blazes hidden past. What could possibly happen well just about everything. Also this is long I couldn't pry mt self away.

Disclaimer:I don't own code Lyoko.

One day Violets Aunt had some very important things to do but there was one problem. She had a new born but she did know her neac was a good care taker. She had a baby sitting job before so she asked her and she said yes. Apparently over booking is a family gene because Violet booked her self for her new school news paper job where'd she be a journalist and the boss but it would take only about 3 hours or 4 unlike her aunts 6 am to 8 pm schedule. So she did the worst thing ever imaginable. She asked Kyle and Colin to watch the new born. She knocked on the door. Kyle answered.

"Hi can you take care of my aunts new son Roy?" She said.

"Um Sure?" said Kyle and she gave him as. He was covered in his breakfast because well he's a baby. "Colin hep me with this will you?" said Kyle. Un willingly Colin helped. They put on gloves because of...stuff and tried to give him a bath but he kept crying.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THIS KID?" said Kyle.

"KNOW IDEA!" said Colin. Meckel and Blaze went to investigate. When they saw the seen blaze put his hands in the water.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU F$$$!'S DOING!?" he said.

"Blaze get's a cursing problem when he gets pist so just step back and go watch TV we'll handle this," said Meckel. "So blaze what's up?" She said as she scooted Kyle and Colin out.

"Those morons wearing gloves didn't notice the water tempter was enough to faze me! I have fire powers fire faces me!" He said. So he un drained it and they cleaned him in colder water and he stopped crying.

"Take it away we don't want it I'll just tell Violet where he is when she get's back. Kyles out," said Colin pointing at Kyles sleeping body. So they went to there dorms's where they took care of as. After words they where out and so was as.

"Let's go watch TV in the lobby." said Meckel. Kadic has a lobby like a hotel theirs vending machines a tv and a couch but that's it. So they watch TV for a but till Blaze noticed as had fallen asleep.

"We can just go put him in a bed or something now... Meckel?" He said. She had actually fallen asleep to. Blaze shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the vending machine where he got him self something to eat and her for when she woke up.

Over with Kyle and Colin...

Violet returned to see Colin watching TV and kyle napping.

"Wher's as?" she said.

"I don't know we gave him to these random people maby drug dealers or something," said Colin.

"You joking?" she said. Colin kept a straight face he actual forgot Kyle was still out. She screamed, turned in to a black mage and fried them with a fire spell, and ran out the door crying. Kyle woke up.

"What was that about?" he said.

"We lost her kid," Colin said.

"We just gave hem to Blaze and Michelle," said Kyle.

"Uhoh," said Colin.

Blaze...

He heard the scream and went running to see what was up. Unfortunately with Violet gone the paper girls where trying to get as many stories as possible. They found Meckel and as and they minds blew up.

"This will top anything any ones ever done. Violet will be extra happy," said Milly excitedly. There little minds had gotten so high on something they thought that Meckel was as mom. Yeah never in a million years. They even shot a repot about it and left waiting to show there new story to Violet on her return. Blaze had found Violet.

"Violet What's wrong?" said Blaze.

"Those dumbases lost my aunts kid!" she said still crying.

"Oh as we have him," said Blaze. She stopped crying.

"Oh thank god.!" He walked to find Meckel still a sleep. "Oh! This would make such a cute story her's my camera," she said and took a picture. Blaze sat back down and Violet walked out into the halfway and stopped. She thought. "I remember how my ant told me noone can take care of ths kid and not take a break soooooo," she turned background. She was right Blazes head was on Michelle he was out like a light."oh even cuter," she said and took a picture. She ran to the editing room when the paper people where editing the movie/ article."So girls What you got for me?" sh said.

"Oh just something that will make the entire school do a number of things. Jerks laugh, caring people cry, others go ah, and weak constitutions vomit." she said.

"Oh a story that sounds great but let me place my facts to yours and see What we got here. Hey as develop these photos for me," she tossed her the role. Violet watched the vid. "Okay let me tell you where things went horribly awry." she said and clicked play.

"Local school student happens to be a mom?" she said then Violet clicked pause.

"Okay first no comment from interviewed bad. You need there side. 2.you need to get you facts strait before accusing someone of having a kid at 15. She wasn't a mom she was baby siting for me," she said. Te red head looked shocked. "I mean for me for my aunt. So instead we make Meckel and Blaze look like ultra sitters cus as is a very fussy kid and I have 2 cute pictures for just that," she said. The asa came back out and said.

"Our story just got a lot better I think I found out the missing person," she said with a smile. She showed her the photograph with Blaze in it.

"Oh how do you explain this? Are you just covering your friends?" she said.

"Oh come on you know how close Blaze and Meckel are. Of they weren't so embarrassed about What other people thought they'd be calling them selves boy friend and girl friend already. Remember.

FLASH BACK FLASH BACK FLASH BACK FLASH BACK FLASH BACK FLASH BACK FLASH BACK...SORY...

Violet gose up to Blaze and Michelle and says how's your boy friend or how's your girl friend and they'd repeatedly say he's not/ she's not my boy friend/girl friend until it changes in the last flash where she says.

"How many times you guna say that?"

"As many as it takes till you get the hint," said Blaze.

ENDFLASH BACK ENDFLASH BACK ENDFLASH BACK...

But we could ask them for comments." The scene shifts to Blaze on a video. Timia's voice says.

"Come on Blaze just a minuet of your time!"

"I said get out of my business!" and the camera shifts to mechel.

"Don't wory I'll get Blaze to talk," then back to Blaze with Michelle.

"Ugh fine but if your tear up like her It's over!" She points to Mechel who's eyes where red and watery. "Look for reasons like people saying dory or tearing up I don't like to tell any one this fact but I lived some where that makes Kadic academe look like the Ritz and the only place where that can happen is in poverty. Your question is when I learned to handle kids and that's random kids me and my mom picked up on hill's sewers you name it. So... Oh GOD told you your already starting to cry!" said Blaze.

"AM not!" said the camera person while crying.

"Ugh any how there was this one kid who was dying and we brought it back to health the end Michelle got it more in death but your not getting it," he said.

"Come on blaze," said Violet.

"BITE ME!" said Blaze. They printed a article talking about Blaze and Michelle care taking skills and said they interview Blaze. They final got him and the article went something like this.

After 12 failures in getting Blaze to talk we got Blade and Colin to beat him up and tie him to a chair. He was forced to finish his story and was asked more about his years in poverty. When we asked him about his life he said "It sucked," when he asked him about his mom he thrashed around trying to escape but was forcefully made to answer. "She was the reason for me still being her. After some accident that I have no recollection of when I was four she was always very close to me. But also after the incident everyone always looked at me like some dangerous thing and looked at my mom with pity and the wish I was in her life because she was a good person. She knew I'd never ,make it any when so some how she got me here. I haven't been to Cincinnati since." was What he said. That's our top story today see next week we have mechels interview. Blaze got people felling sory for him and he was uncomfortable. Even in since class when the since teacher said.

"OH COME ON! TONS OF PEOPLE DIDN'T HAVE MUCH MONEY IT'S NOT LIKE HE WAS ON THE STREETS!" She looked at Blaze who was just keepin quit. "Uh you did have a little money and live in a house right Blaze?"

"Do I have to answer?" said Blaze.

"Yes," she said.

"No," said Blaze.

"Oh...well this is awkward," she said. Michelle was pretty easy to interview she just took care fo a kid once. Blaze was lucky at once when a Sissy bugged hin about his mom.

"So how's your mom? I have an idea on how she got you here. I bet..." she whispered something in his ear and he got a looked in his eye turned to Sissy gave her a death glare and punched on the nose.

"YOU F#ING B!D! GO BURN IN HELL!!" Hee ran out the door but luckily the teacher thought Sissy deserved it and it was the end of the day. Michelle was also in the class and Sissy said.

"YOUR BOY FRIENDS NUTS!" Michelle kicked her shin ad ran after Blaze. The teacher walked over to Sissy.

"Is your nose blooding?" he said concerned.

"Yes!" she said.

"GOOD! I heard what you said and a polit gentleman would have shot you for saying such a thing!" Obviously this was the cool teacher. Michelle caught Blaze who was in thee forest holding on to a tree grabbing his head.

"Blaze?" she said. He turned around and his hair turned a grey and eyes a red. She walked over to him. "Blaze calm down!" She said it didn't work. He had claws and was about to run her through when she did the most unexpected thing ever. She didn't run she smacked him. He fell and she grabbed his shoulders. "Get a hold of your self!" Surprisingly enough Blaze fell back to his regular form and said.

"WOAH...No ones ever been brave enough to do that," said Blaze. Michelle sat down with him and said.

"You ether have rage issues or Sissy said something horrible"

"I'd rather not talk about it,"

"Well if you'd of stayed for three seconds you'd of seen the teacher ask er if her nose was bleeding and say she deserved it when she said yes," Blaze laughed a bit but Michelle looked confused about something.

"What?' said Blaze.

"Well everyone likes to say where boy friend and girlfriend but we always disagree and say no. Do you believe yourself?" she Siad.

"No,"

"Me... did you say no? I'd thought you'd say yes in a total fake way?"

"That's with PEOPLE I don't enjoy talking to around. I like you a lot,"

"Well then I don't either," said Michelle.

"I only say no cus where in a judgy school with a weekly newspaper," said Blaze.

"Yup," she said. They saw the principal was looking for Blaze.

"Gota go," he said and he leaned over and kissed Michelle on the lips. "See ya," he ran off," Michelle sat there.

"I now find my life better then someone who get's paid a billion dollars to just be there," She said. Her head was a little cloudy. The principal cam over.

"Have you seen that little monster?" said the Principal.

"Probably room 402," She said. He ran tword the dorms till he realized.

"That's Sissy's room. So...That brat," he turned around to yell at Michelle but she was gon. She was just up in a tree with a silly little grin on her face.

Odd was off campus walking around and saw some deal on some random since kit but it looked fun. He got it and it wasn't a regular one. Instead of changing the coler of something you could actually make stuff and he made some random happy pills. They made you extra weird like crack but non lethal. It would be fun to see What would happen if he put some in somones drink and while he was walking cus there ewhere some pre made he found blaze having some Dr Pepper. He dropped a lot in his drink and they quickly dissolve. He was about to take a drink when Michelle came up looking tired.

"Insulted Sissy... huh huh huh he sicked jim on me ran away so tired." she was from funning. Blaze handed out his dr Pepper and she chugged it. When Odd popped his head out he saw a tired Michelle and a empty DR Pepper bottle in Blazes hand so he stepped out all happy.

"So Blaze do you feel different?" He said.

"No,"

"umm... I just stuck like twenty happy pills in your DR Pepper?" he said confused.

"When?" said Blaze.

"Just a few seconds ago." he said.

"Umm I just gave my Dr Pepper to..." he was saying. Mechel suddenly threw her arm around Blaze weird kinda limp.

"Woah... I'm rely dizzy!" she said kind weird. Odd cracked up. Blaze why is the ice cream cone laughing?" she said.

"HEY!" said Odd.

"Well your hair dose make you look like an ice cream cone," said Blaze. "I think we should take her somewhere other then the school. It's not very safe to take her to the school," then someone grabbed Blazes shoulder.

"You're very lucky do you know this?" said Someone familiar. It was the teacher how taught Blazes class where he punched Sissy.

"Uh how?"

"Cus it's my job to punish you. I won't punish you badly so I'll lecture you. Next time you give someone a bloody nose don't so it during school." He said. Mechel hugged him.

"You're a nice cow boy," she said. The teacher automatically looked at odd.

"Uhh. I bought this weird since kit and it had some weird things to make it came with promo happy pills and I put a lot in Blazes drink witch he gave to Michelle so huh,"

"Is the a possibility of a over dose?"

"I'll check... well yes but that would be every single promo happy pill. I still have 10." said Odd. "But 1last 3hours and there where like 50 promo all to gather so that's... 5 days.

"Okay I'll just say I got a call from her parents and she went away but we have to find somewhere to stash her." said Blaze.

"I have the teacher dorms all to myself except for jim he doesn't have enough money for a place either but he's almost never there." said the teacher. Suddenly Michelle jumped on odds shoulders and bit his hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AH AH AAAAAAAH!!!" Odd ran around screaming.

"What is she ding?" said the teacher.

"She thinks Odds and ice cream cone." said Blaze. The teacher walked off and bought an ice cram.

"Hey Michelle," he said and she ran for it. Odd stopped running. "Okay lets go," he said.

"Hey Mr. Cow boy can Blaze com to and the giant ice cream cone?" she asked kina like a year old.

"Sure I can use that as a punishment 5 day detenchen in the teachers dorm. We all get 5 days off." said the teacher. When they got back Michelle went from high to 4 year old. She was also a bit hesteric still so when she saw Sissy she started to cry and hid behind Blaze.

"What?" said Blaze.

"Scary witch mummy." said Michelle. Not only was Sissy a witch sometimes her nose was bandage extremely tightly.

"Blaze did you bloody her nose or break it?" said Odd.

"Break I hope," said the teacher. When they got to the dorm there where a bunch of boxes.

"What's going on?" said the teacher. Then 2 PEOPLE stepped out. It was Colin and another teacher.

"Were moving in," said Colin. "Oh and about the detention thing we'll help... fake it that is."

"We'll as usual our boss isn't that bright hey D?" he said.

"Yup. Oh you know Colin the gym teacher and this is Ms. A the psychiatrist. The only other good teachers might I add." he said.

"Hey you guys missed Gym. I won't enilate you if you help with the boxes." he said.

"I will but uh..." said Blaze.

"Why is the grand canyon in France?" said Mechel looking at the boxes.

"Odd found a since kit with weird unusual things to make it came with some promo pills that we'll make her act kinda like a four year old or like she's on dope." said Mr. D.

"I'll taker her inside," said Colin. They went threw the boxes fast and that was pretty much it till Michelle found a random paint ball gun and Sissy and a window for a sniper point. She was about to fire when Colin came in.

"STOP!" he said and grabbed Michelle away from the window. He close the certin and put her down."Just the barrel she'll see you What dose the school teach kids these days math?" e said. She shot 3 times hit all 3 and hid. Then Mr. D walked in. "Are you idiots. If Sissy was smart enough to see she'd of seen your eye. Use a scope for Petes sake!" he said. Then Ms. A.

"What are you talking about that was obviously a wrong thing to do! Sunglasses would work fine and come on you only go 3 shots What about auto?" she said. Then Blaze walked in and just sat there. They when arguing about the proper way to hit Sissy when Michelle said.

"Cow boy I'm HUUUUUUUNGRY!" she said like a four year old.

"What?" said Colin.

"She thinks Mr. D is a cow boy cus he came on with the sun at his back like cow boys in the movies, Odd's hairs weird so he's an ice cream cone, and well I'm still me." said Blaze. Mechel tugged on Collins arm. Still in a 4 ear old voice she said.

"Ghost widr I'm hungry!"

"Huh?" he said.

"Think about Colin you have a molter cycle and wear black."said Ms. A. Now the fact that Michelle can still get mad.

"I'M HUNGRY!" she said.

"Oh right we'll just order some pizza." said Ms.A. After the Piazza got there and it was night Sissy had enough and she went over there with her fan boys. Blaze answered the door wit mchel gnawing at a cookie. Suddenly Sissy's fan boys started to beat him up without letting him gain any momentum What so ever.

"Ahh scary!" said Michelle.

"And you you little hasben!"said Sissy as she walked over and smacked Michelle and kicked her over and stomped her cookie the little jerk. Fortunately for us and unfortunately for Sissy the pills have 2 sides. Not only do they make you very happy they can also make you over mad. Michelle got up only making her legs work so she was hunched over and she bashed around wildly. Everything was blurry but she got Sissy. Sissy was about to hit back when suddenly a paint ball Bullet whizzed passed her head.

"Get out you little home wreckers! And tomorrow in gym you get to have fun on the obstacle course. Now go or the obstacle course will be harder wit broken legs!" Siad Colin and they where gone. Michelle; went from angry to happy sad and hugged Collins leg.

"Thank you ghost rider," she said.

"Uhh don't mencon it?" he said. And picked up Blaze KO'd and bloody tp his room. Michelle to hopped up to heal use bandages and just sat on Blazes bed waiting for him to wake up.

Hours later in the morning of the next day.

Blaze woke up and found Michelle had fallen over on to his shoulder and like most people when they sleep had found something like there pillow or a teddy bear and put there arms around it and leaned into it. It was him witch he felt was a bit awkward but in any case for some reason didn't feel like he needed to or more like didn't even want to move. It wasn't because of pain cus he didn't know he had any yet he was to happy. So he just lay there waiting for Michelle to wake. Ms. A had her head in but Blaze didn't notice even though the door creak when she pulled it out. She went to MR. D.

"Oh There just so cute," she said.

"I guess," He said.

"What do you mean I guess?" she said.

"I don't really care," he said.

"Your smiling can see." he was.

"Okay so they kind are,"

"How about we le them just go off for a day?" she said.

"Oh fine," He said.

"One thing first," said Colin out of the blue.

"What?" said Mr. D.

"You'll see," when Blaze got out of bed Colin said. "Blaze important lesson when someone is coming to your door unexpectedly bring this with you," he gave him a base Ball bat.

"Umm Okay?" said Blaze.

"Also you been given a free day and little Ms. Drugy to so go do what ever." said Colin.

"Really?" said Mechel getting up. "Oh I wana go see a movie!" she said.

"Okay witch one?" said Blaze.

"Let's go see waht's there said Michelle.

While they where walking Violet and the to girls spotted them. They where looking for journalist stuff an thought Blaze with bandages+Michelle; and they had been being missing not normal.

"Hey Blaze where ya been?" She said.

"Oh just suspended with teachers/detention were not rely missing our classes just doing it not at school for five days." said Blaze. She looked at Michelle. She had an expression on her face but she quickly changed it.

'Waht's with Michelle?" said Milly.

"Odd Slipped something in her drink that's how we got this weird punishment." said Blaze.

"Give me a second." said Violet and she took Michelle with her somewhere. When they where alone she said."I'm smart so let me know why you acting?" She said. Michelle didn't look very surprised Violet did know everything about everything when it came to people.

"Come on 5 days from school with the coolest teachers in it?" said Michel.

"That isn't all... You wana spend time with a ceratin convect don't you?" She said.

"What do you mean?" said Michelle;.

"Michel don't hide anything from me cus you can't and you know it. Some how you've been able to fool everyone with the hole Blaze isn't your boyfriend ting but you've been spending a lot of time with him." she said.

"SO that doesn't mean anything," said Michelle using her acting skills.

"That and I got out earlier then u did when Blaze punched Sissy and I just happened to be taking a stroll through the woods," She said smiling and Michelle turned as red as a chary. Hehe the acting card has final feel but com on who expected it to last?

"Umm well uh?" she said. Like most people if this happen to them she was very very very very veeerry lost for words.

"Don't worry I won't tel any one it's between the three of us. I won't say your cured any how either considering your punishment and time with Blaze would end but all things considered I think I have found a story." she said. Michel twisted around about to hit her when she said. "WOAH WOAH WOAH SLOW DOWN! I only ment about Blaze and his cuts I wondered how that happened," she said.

"OH. Sissy and her cornys bet him up," he said. When they got back it was like taking about SISSY AND HER CRONYS MAD THEM APER.

"Blaze Get him!" yelled Sissy. Blaze had had it and by running on pure rage adrenaline he picked al three of them up by the collar of there shirts and hung on them in the air and said.

"IF YOU EVER COM WITHIN I INCH OF ME OR ANY PONE I'M FRIENDS WITH WITH ANY TYPE OF ATACK YOU'LL BE SIX FEET UNDER!" he said and threw them on the ground. Luckily no one was looking and they ran for the hills.

"Well I think they'll stay out of trouble for at least a week," said Violet.

"I'd give em 2 minutes tops," said Blaze. Well now that Sissy gone from homicidal back to... Sissy normal shall we say. They went to there movie but after some one had plans for them. Xana activated the popcorn machine and pulsed electricity in to the floor under Michelle and blazes feet opening a hole and sending them there. Everyone left for some reason so no one noticed.

"What was the for?" said Blaze.

"I felt like meeting your new friend," said Xana as Michelle opened her eyes after closing them from the painful fall.

"A talking cloud?" she said.

"My name is Xana and I was wondering if you wanted to join my little club," said Xana.

"What kind of club?" said Michelle.

"One for my protection and your towns," said Xana.

"From What?" said Michelle.

"Some People put side of here... well I'll just let my first member tell you," said Xana. Blaze turned to her.

"I doubt you'll believe me but that group of people we met you know Jeremy and so on Are actually attempting to hijack a computer Xana lives in that can cause mass destruction but he tries to prevent it. That group we befriended wants to use it to hold the world ransom. But we can help," said Blaze.

"Oh kay then I'll pick helping over being held ransom." said Michelle.

"They happen to be on a raid right now, I'll send you there," he said. Suddenly they where in the desert region Blaze was the black demon and Michelle was the archer but instead of a blue tunic she had a black tunic top with long pants and a mask like Blazes except it was actually cloth and removable. Blaze hid behind some rocks while Michelle was on top of the tower. Soon they got there as usual Odd was on his purple board when Michelle shot it. He tumbled on the ground but got p quickly to look around and almost get hit but run. Unfortunately for the kitty cat idiot he took cover behind the rocks where Blaze was and ran again. Blaze flew after him. Michelle had disabled Ulrichs bike and kept shooting at him. Blaze was almost up to Odd when Yumi and Alita cam out of now where on Yumis scooter what ever it is and hit Blaze broad side knocking him on to the tower and Alita into it. After the tower was of every on left and Michelle and Blaze went back.

"Well that went fabulous," said Michelle sarcastically.

"Quot unfortunate but that can change. I have a plan..." said Xana.

A Cliff hanger hahaha. Pleas review if the people who liked romance liked it then I have pleased the romance people. If not oh well.


	5. atack

Well heres a new chapter the romance is still here unfourtunetly. Oh well I hope you like also I only know 1 person os reading so if you could just say I'm reading in a review I'll exceeded my goal of one person reading even if I'm failing that goal on 3/4 stories thanks tomboy 601 for reviewing.

**_Attack_**.

Violet was talking a walk in the park when she saw the weirdest thing. It was some weird red thing it looked like a crab and even worse it shot at her. She ran away to Kyles and knocked on his door.

"Yes?" he said.

"There's this big crab thing in the forest!" she said. Odd was in the room and had a look on his face witch everyone noticed.

"Fess up," said Colin. He got Odd to tell about Lyoko.

"But you can't tell anyone," he said.

"Oh Well keep quite for a price," said Colin. Odd looked surprised. Then sighed.

"How much?"

" $50 bucks each," said Colin. Only some got $50 others had to wait but they didn't care.

"So now that we have powers and all that shouldn't I don't know do something?" said Steve.

"Yeah lets se half of us should be out her and the other half in Lyoko," said Odd. Jeremy was at the computer a usually and Ailta Ulrich and Yumi where in Lyoko everyone else was trying to stop the crabs. But waiting with the crabs where the disguised Michelle and Blaze who had an advantage. When they got there A arow shot out of a random tree pining Odd to one. Blaze came down and ran his shoulder into violet who went down hard and crawled away to catch her breath. Odd broke from the tree an charged at where the arrows came from but got hit in the back by another arow. He was down. Luke used his demon and had a grapple match with Blaze throwing Blaze at a crab who broke but there where more where that came from. It's replacement shot at Luke and due to being more caceptable in the human world went down. Steve was attacking a crab but doing nothing and got shot. Colin and Blade where al that was left. Blade cut a crab in half and Colin shit Blaze who healed up. Michelle shot Kyle with an ice arow freezing him to a tree. Blaze hit Colin with the broad side of his sword knocking him out. Xana was watching from a crab and saw his opportune moment. He knew sooner or later Blaze and Michelle would find out. The crab turned at Michelle and charged the Gun. Violet shot at it but hit Blaze in his Xana eye. Blaze noticed the gun was about to fire so he knew what to do. He turned back into regular Blaze the black demon was to heavy. He jumped trying to get Michelle making almost but he got hit. That was his gamble and he lost. Michelle quickly caught on and killed all the crabs. It automatically deactivated the tower. Vialed saw it so she got up and told everyone that in a highly unfortunate way that the fight was over. They went up to find there no longer enemies finding Blaze still where he was on the ground and Michelle crying. It didn't look good. She was laying on top of him so no one would notice but everyone did. They looked on with sadness and they heard a sound.

"Ah GHOST!" yelled Odd. They heard it again.

"What was that?" said Vialed.

"GET THE HELL OF ME!" yelled Blazes apparently not so dead corps.

"Yeah!" yelled Michelle and hugged him.

" OW PLEAS GET OFF" yelled Blaze as Michelle jumped off. A green light came out of her hands and Blaze was healed well enough to not die but he was still hert. She healed everyone else to.

"Sory about that," said Michelle.

"You used a lot of energy healing everyone so I guess you are." said Colin.

"Oh com on it wasn't... that... bad." She said and fell down."I think I'll stay here for a bit," she said.

"Told you," said Colin.

"Sor Ow OW It Hurts to Fing talk to OW!" said Blaze.

"Hers an idea stop talking." said Blade. The Lyoko group came to see if everyone was Aelita and when they saw Micelles suit Aelita jumped to conclusions and so did Yumi. Aelita attacked Michelle and Yumi attacked Blaze. Blade and Colin had to restrain them.

"OW! What was that for!?" said Michelle.

"You LITTLE!" said Aelita when Jeremy whispered in her ear. "There our friends now? I attacked 2 completely harmless wounded? And now I'm making a complete fool of myself by repeating everything you say out load?" she said. "Oh sory," they heared sounds behind them it was clapping. They turned around. Ms. A and Mr. D. came from behind a bush.

"Don't wory we won't tell," said Ms. His demon. They went to Lyoko where even th teachers got scanned so there memories wouldn't be forgotten. They didn't have to do a return to the past though because the crabs never left the forest and Blaze took there parts to mess with. After all was said and done Mr. D went to Michelle and said.

"Don't wory I won't tell your secret either,"

"What?" she said.

"The stupid pills where factory rejects and they wore off first day but I can see why you'd want five days alone with that guy," said Mr. D.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO SAY WHERE JUST GOOD FRIENDS!" said Michelle.

"Would just good friends intercept 3 bullet shots and risk dying for another good friend?" said Mr. D.

"Well maby?" said Michelle fining she was beat. Predictable as the tides Xana wasn't done with them yet. H activated he telepathy in Blazes brain making him go insane. He thrashed around and started to change. Michelle and Mr. As came in.

"What is he doing?" said Mr.D.

"Shinjekoo. He's a nice Demon inside Blaze but when Blaze gets highly mad Shinjekoo comes out and gets rid off what's's making his anger happen...permanently." she said. He suddenly pounced on Mr. D. He threw him into a wall and he got knocked out. Suddenly a paint ball hit him in the check. It was Colin. He ran at Colin getting hit by paint balls 5 more times. He melded the paint ball in Collins face making him pass out. He ran twords Michelle. she stood there defiant in the face of death.

"Stop!" she yelled. Most people don't understand but most monsters have something they beloved o dearly they could never hurt it or could never disobey it. Blaze stopped. Something made him still want to move. Something made him want Blood but the other side was out and Blaze rammed his head into the wall repetivly. He opened it and kept doing. "Blaze what's are you doing stop hurting your self!" yelled Michelle and tried to run over to stop him. He knocked her against th wall to. He final got deep enough to a chip Xana was using as telepathy and got it put of him it but also damaged him self severely. His Black demon healing was gone Michelle; was out but Mr. As woke up and called an got into the car and drove him to the hospital. Michelle woke up to find Ms his demon had out Colin on a chair and her on a couch. Colin talking a bad shot was still out. She wanted to know what's was going on.

"Where's Blaze?" she said.

"I don't know him and Mr. D are gone," she said.

"What's where'd they go?" she said.

"I don't know." Suddenly the phon rang and Ms. A went to get it. When she came back she said. "I found out they went to the hospital."

"WHY!?" said Michelle.

"Well he apparently cut open his forehead very deep," she said. R to see how Blaze and Mechel where doing but the hallway with Blood in it was first and she wasn't rely expecting blood all over the hallway.

"OHHHHHHH MYYYYY GOOOOOOD!" she scrammed. They went to Michelle room where Violet wanted to know everything. She told her. Later Mr. D came home. They all rushed to him but Colin who had gone from KO'D to a sleep.

"He'll be fine. Seriously what's dose he do when he's singkoo they said he lost a lot of blood and almost broke his skull bone. I said he fell down the steps. Well I almost forgot someone help me with what's I brought home," he said. Blaze was in the car with some Iv crap in his arm to make sure the bacteria and viruses now in his blood stream died and stitches and a bandage in his head. He was wearing some stupid Extra long hospital gown with no embarrassing cracks they needed new kids sizes. They put him in his bead and everyone left but Vialed and Michelle to clean the hallway.

"Come on Michelle you can got to sleep," said Violet.

"I'm not leaving this spot till he wakes up," said Mechel.

"Suit your self It's almost curfew." said Violet and she left. Like last time she fell asleep but unlike last time she woke up firs finding er self using Blaze as a teddy bear again. She still just laid there pacint as ever for him to wake. She squeezed tighter into him witch woke him up. She rubbed her head in his shoulder like any little kid with a teddy bear. He didn't care. Suddenly a voice popped in his head 5 actually all cheering. 1 said.

"Go Blaze woot!" It was fire.

"Even I'm impressed," said Dark.

"How nice," said Light.

"Lucky" said power.

"Go get her kid," said Shinjekoo. And in micelles head.

"GO MECKEL!" said the archer.

"I wish I was in charge right now," said cure. They both made a little smile. They both where aware they where awake but MECKEL rembered Blaze might be hungry and in serious pain.

"Hungry?" she said.

"I'm fine," said Blaze. He was starving he just didn't want her to leave. She was also right using him as a teddy bear was bit painful but he still would rather it be he then noone. Or so he thought until the worst thing ever possible happened ever at that particular moment. Violet came by. Michelle jumped away Blaze didn't have enough stamina, working body parts, coordination, or medical okay to even move. Michelle was red Blaze was there and Vialed had a little grin on her face and she grabbed Micelles arm and took her out. Blaze thought now I'm hungry.

"Don't tell a sole," said Michelle.

"Fine Yumi and Aelita who I brought there waiting out side for a okay to come in," she said.

"And you?"she said.

"DO I need a okay?" she said.

"point," said Michelle. When Yumi and Aelita heard the reacted in the typical way... a high pitched girl squeal now every on ear plugs okay on 1...2...3.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They squealed.

"Why do you do that?" said Aelita.

"I've just done that since I was born I fall asleep and when I wake up my arms have wrapped themselves around something probably a pillow witch I've bared my face in to and have squeezed the life out of. Instead of a pillow my arms found Blaze and my head found his shoulder." she said.

"Lucky," said Yumi.

"Wait wait wait wait are we forgetting why we've come here?" said Violet.

"Oh yeah how's Blaze?" said Aelita.

"He's fine but he sure doesn't look it," said Michelle. They walked to Blazes room. Aelita and Yumi gasped at his for head and IV.

"He sure doesn't look fine," said Yumi.

"Why don't you heal him?" said Aelita.

"I've never done anything this bug or anything that has stitches there's no telling what's might happen." said Michel.

"Are you done staring at me?" said Blaze.

"Oh yeah can you get up?" said Yumi.

"Not with a hospital gown," Blaze said. Michelle went over to a closet and found some pajamas. Blaze got them on. He only put on the bottoms and left the gown on it hurt to move but he got up and almost fell down if not foe Michelle doing the shoulder thing. She took him to the couch and asked.

"Hungry now?"

"Yes also when'd the pills wear off?" he said.

"That obvious?" she said.

"Only to someone who spends so much time with you," he said. Michelle went off to get some food cereal.

I'll try to get in some action next time thanks for reading.


End file.
